When We Meet Again
by GuitarPlayingSaggie
Summary: One-Shot,In the midst of the war between the Dark Forest cats Firestar is lead into a trap and confronts Tigerstar for the final time...


**Have you even wondered what would happen when Firestar met Tigerstar during the battle against the dark forest? Well I have so I'm deciding to write this. If you know what happens in the series I'm asking you to keep your fucking mouths SHUT. Thank you.**

**Title: When We Meet Again**

**Rating: T (Blood, Gore)**

**Description: In the midst of battle Firestar chases an enemy from the dark forest only to be met by Tigerstar, who is bloodthirsty for revenge.**

The Thunderclan leader panted heavily.

Blood was oozing from a deep slash to the shoulder and a scratch on his left ear.

He checked the scene before him. All four clans to be fighting on Thunderclan ground once more. It was terrible. It ate at his mind. _"Why, why is this happening? What have I done that is so bad, that my clan must feel the most hatred?"_

"Brambleclaw!" He yowled.

No answer.

"Brambleclaw?" He yowled hoarsely. Fear gripped him. What if his loyal deputy was dead?

A loud yowl could be heard as a mass of cats suddenly dispersed, at the bottom of the heap there he was. The Thunderclan deputy. Even though he was coated in blood and severely injured he still stood up.

"_That cat is a true warrior. How could I have ever doubted him when he was a kit?"_

Firestar thought.

"Yes, Firestar?"

"Although it pains me to say this: we can no longer be merciful. We _have_ to kill them. For the survival of the true justice."

Brambleclaw's eyes became hard as stone, but burned with determination as he nodded.

"We are almost done here, please go assist the patrol by the lake's edge!"

Insecurity and worry flashed within the tabby's eyes.

"But-"

"Brambleclaw _please_ go, I beg of you! Squirrelflight loves you and she apologizes, you know that! So please go, you and I both know you'll be sad if she dies!"

He nodded. "Dustpelt, Spiderleg, Ivyfang we're _going_!"

"What now? Why?" The gray she-cat spat furiously.

"Because Firestar said so."

"Fine." She huffed.

Firestar knew something was strange about her but he couldn't place it nor did he have time to with Doveflight, Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

Suddenly a flash of gray ran by Firestar slashing him on the other shoulder. He yowled in both pain and surprise.

He couldn't catch the scent of who it was.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw yowled preparing to chase after the cat.

"No, _go_! I will deal with this!"

He chased the cat even though he could no longer see it. With the mix of scents going around all he could tell was that this warrior was a cat!

The scent led him to a clearing near the abandoned two-leg nest. He scanned the sky's and could see the were an orange-ish color. The scent turned and led aback into the forest.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" Deep laughter filled the forest and the Thunderclan leader looked up.

"Well done _Breezepelt _you will be rewarded well."

Firestar knew that voice: Tigerstar.

He whipped around and saw the giant dark tabby on a boulder. He was much bigger than the Thunderclan leader remembered. Tigerstar also looked like he hadn't been fighting.

Breezepelt and another dark tabby with blue eyes was sitting next to him. _"Hawkfrost…! Oh Starclan no I can't fight all these cats!"_

With a flick of his tail Tigerstar ordered Breezepelt to go off into the forest to continue their war on the cats who fought for Starclan.

"Hawkfrost you too."

"But father-"

The tom's voice wasn't as deep as his fathers and that took some of the fear out of the Thunderclan leader's heart.

"No, go. This is a fight I shall win on my own. Without prying eyes" He nodded to his son, who reluctantly bowed and disappeared into the forest.

"Kits, they can drive a warrior crazy, wouldn't you agree Fire_heart_?" Tigerstar spat out the last half of his former name.

Firestar's lip curled in a raging snarl.

"You are aware that since we have broken the borders between life and death you will not go to Starclan right?"

That alarmed him. _"Wh-why is he so powerful? This is unbelievable Starclan should never have allowed this cat to be born!" _Firestar thought.

"Tigerstar, why in Starclan's name are you doing this?" Firestar hissed, not too happy that the evil tom before him was belittling him so.

"You know why I'm here." He sighed calmly. Hopping off the rock and approaching Firestar a few paces. He sat down, licked a paw and delicately began to groom his head.

"No, I don't. I understand it if you want me dead, but no one else needs to suffer." He spoke bravely despite his fears of being eradicated from every form of existence,

"Brave words kittypet unfortunately your death is not the only reason I've come back." meowed with an expressionless look on his face.

"Then why-"

"Look you piece of fox-dung, what I want is _revenge_ and_ to be able to rule the entire lake territory!_" He yowled as the sun sank lower in the sky, turning the sky a red-orange color now.

Firestar hissed. "Well then you'll have to come and _take it_ from _me_ first!"

"As you _wish_!" The tabby hissed and leaped forward. He made an attempt to bite the Thunderclan leader but Firestar dodged. Injured or not he had more kick in him than Tigerstar was willing to admit.

The two enemies faced each other, Firestar could see his own hatred mirrored in the tabby's eyes.

Something snapped causing them both to charge in unison, Firestar struck from the right Tigerstar from the left.

Each causing drastic Injury to the other's good shoulder.

"I'm going to watch you burn Firestar." His enemy growled and used his head to ram him in the chest. Pain shot through him as he was thrown backwards, exposing his vulnerable belly Tigerstar used his fangs to grip the soft flesh there.

Firestar winced at the contact. Thanking Starclan that the tabby wasn't using his claws. It seemed that he was suspended in midair before taking action and slashing his claws into Tigerstar's left eye.

The Tabby screeched in pain and released the Thunderclan tom. Tigerstar was swiping a paw over the eye in an effort to stop the pain.

Even though he was technically dead, blood still flowed freely from his eye.

Taking a chance Firstar threw himself at Tigerstar and jammed his fangs into the Shadowclan leaders shoulder blades.

He dug his claws into Tigerstar's flesh just to hold on as the tabby, bucked and writhed beneath him. No amount of rolling or attempts to bite would make Firestar let go.

He couldn't make a ploy for the throat without falling off. The cat beneath him truly was like a raging tiger.

"_Well if he is a tiger, then I am a roaring lion!"_

Firestar thought boldly, picking up in confidence just in time to have his spine smashed against a tree.

He shrieked and released Tigerstar slumping over at the base of the tree.

"Ha ha, ha, ha, ha, scream kittypet scream, no one will be here to even witness your death except me." Tigerstar laughed and loomed over the weakened Thunderclan leader.

"Tell me Tigerstar, what kind of a leader doesn't fight in a war he's created?" Firestar growled wanting to know some answers out of him.

"Trying to keep ourselves alive a little longer are we? Well I promise you this much," His voice was sickeningly soft.

"You _fail_!" Tigerstar hissed and raised his paw to slash a long cut down his belly.

Lucky for Firestar, he found himself and was only semi-scratched. He swiped his claws across Tigerclaw's chest. Tigerclaw leaped back and the two began their true battle.

They exchanged blows so swiftly and so hard you could hear the slaps and slashes throughout the forest. Firestar got a hold of Tigerstar's front leg and began to roll so that he could bring the tabby down and plant a scratch on his belly.

This worked but it was also a backfire on his part because claws fell down on his head. He yowled loudly in pain.

The two rolled together, taking out clumps of flesh and fur as the fought.

Firestar managed to flip Tigerstar off him and the two met in a head butt, rolling around once more so that they could shift sides.

Tigerstar was panting heavily and looking at his enemy with widened eyes. It was fleeting but it definitely was apparent.

"_See Tigerstar, I won't be whatever you expect!"_ Firestar thought determinedly and they charged again.

Tigerstar grabbed Firestar by the back of his with his fangs and Firestar had Tigerstar's through within his own.

This fight could go either way, now all they had to do was add enough pressure to their bites and it would be over.

Firestar's determination pulsed through him. He thought that no matter what happened in the end the true justice would prevail and how ecstatic he'd be when he'd tell Sandstorm of his victory.

There was a loud _crack_ and pain rushed through Firestar's body. He began to fall backwards and he landed on his side. His entire body had gone numb.

"_How could…I lost…why in Starclan's name could I have…"_

Firestar's eyes glazed over.

"_I'm so sorry Sandstorm, I'm so sorry Thunderclan, I'm so sorry Bluestar…I've let you down…I can only hope star clan isn't destroyed by this…."_

"I win Fire_star_!"

That was the last conscious though of Firestar it was sad because he though no one had seen his daring attempt to kill this evil cat who now paced around him with a smirk.

Or so he thought.

He didn't know that somehow had seen and that someone was watching from the shadows. Their black fur made it impossible for them to be seen.

This cat was ready to make up for it's wrongs and defend the warrior code at any cost.

It leaped out of the bushes, to finish what Firestar had started…

**Well uh here we go. I can expect a lot of angry Firestar fans (I like him too), but I heard he's supposed to die anyway and I'd rather have him die a noble death of a warrior instead of being killed like a fly on the wall. Honestly though I highly doubt Firestar could defeat Tigerstar and it's not a matter of personal preference. The facts simply state that Tigerstar would win. He had longer claws, He is bigger, and he has more complicated battle moves. Firestar couldn't win.**

**Anyway for fans of my Inuyasha Stories if you reading this know that I typed this to get off some stress that the story 'State Of Emergency' was giving me. I'll be updating that soon, hopefully because this really did the trick!**

**Peace FUCKAS**

**~Saggie**


End file.
